The Love Potion
by Miyo Godai
Summary: Eiko is still trying to impress Zidane so her and Mog try to look for the Love Potion to use on Zidane. R&R!


Despite the fact that it was already way past noon, Eiko remained sleeping for the time being. The dimly lit room of the Alexandria Inn was silent other than the occasional shuffling of her covers every now and then. Her eye lids remained tightly shut, with little beads of sweat gathering on her forehead. Apparently having a dream, a wonderful dream about the man she always loved. A muffled mumble of words passed her lips a bit before her subconscious mind kicked in. "Zidane..." Unknowing to this, of course, she remained sleeping for the time being.

**  
**

"Eiko, I love you with all my heart. Forget about the princess, your the one for me!" Zidane said proudly as he bended down to Eiko's height and winked at her. Eiko was so happy that Zidane finally realized that she was the better woman. She sighed dreamily at the sight of Zidane. She couldn't believe her eyes. She didn't realized this was just a fantasy dream. "Oh, Zidane...kiss me.." Eiko whispered to Zidane's ear as she puckered her lips.

"Yes my sweet, it's my pleasure..." Zidane winked at her as he moved closer towards her and started to close his eyes slowly and puckered her lips at her. _Yes! This is it! The moment I've been waiting for! The kiss from my Zidane! _Eiko thought to herself, but didn't know that this was about to turn into a nightmare.

"KUPO! KUPO!" The sound started Eiko as she opened her eyes to see Mog with her and her lips together instead of Zidane's. Eiko gasped and released her lips away from Mog as she wiped her mouth and continued spitting repeatly. With a sudden jolt back to reality, Eiko would angle her arms so that she was now sitting up. With her heart racing, droplets began running down the side of her face.

"Ew! Mog! What's wrong with you! I just kissed a moogle!" Eiko realizes that the background around her changed. She was now in the Alexandria Inn, sitting down on the king size bed full of sweat.

"It was all just a dream..Zidane still loves that princess! Grrr I'll show her! I'm the better woman than that girl! Zidane WILL fall in love with me!" Eiko laughed loudly and evily as Mog stared at her looking puzzled yet scared of her.

"...Kupo?"

"Uh, anyway...you must be hungry Mog!" Eiko said quickly changing the subject. "I'll go get you a Kupo Nut in my bag." Eiko sprinted off the bed and ran to her bag sitting in the corner of the room. She sat down in front of it and opened up the zipper of the yellow-purple bag. She extended her hand in there and started to scrummaged her hand around the bag. She felt a small brown pointy object and pulled it out knowing it was the nut she was looking for.

"Here,catch it Mog!" Eiko threw the Nut gently towards Mog who was hovering over the bed. She caught the nut easy with her paws and began nibbling on it. As she ate, Eiko began to think about Zidane and where she could find him. _Hmm where would he usually be at this late hour? What should I do to get him to like me? _ As Eiko thought about it for a few minutes, she stood up and hugged herself.

"I got it! Let's find a love potion and trick Zidane into drinking it! I'll make sure Zidane sees me and he'll fall madly in love with me and forgot about the dumb princess of Alexandria! Don't you think this is a great idea Mog?"

"Kupo kupo!" Mog quickly nodded at her as her pom pom bounced wildly on her head. Mog was so happy for Eiko to finally have a great idea that she flew all around Eiko over and over in happiness. Eiko smirked to herself but then frowned suddenly.."Wait a minute,...how are we going to find a love potion?"

Mog stopped spinning around a sighed sadly.."Kupo..." As they stood there sadly in misery..Mog jumped up again as if she thought of something. "Kupo Kupo Kupo Kupo Kupooooooo!"

Eiko nodded as if she totally understood what she said. "Wow your a genius Mog! That's a great idea! Let's just hope he still has more Love Potions!"

**Author's Message: You'll find out Mog's idea in the next chapter. Please review! If I get good ones then I'll write the next one.**


End file.
